Shiz en Blanc
by Blackfang64
Summary: What has Mai found that has left Natsuki blushing furiously? And why does it sound tasty? ShizNat Humuor, read to find out


**Author: Too many ideas, not enough time to type them up. Well, here's one of them, enjoy! **

"Damnit, Mai have you found it yet?" the cobalt haired girl screamed across the room towards the saffron haired girl.

"Well, er, what am I looking for again?" Mai shyly replied scratching the side of her head nervously.

"Apparently the mutt here wants us to find her missing sock or something along the lines of sex" the flame haired girl interrupted the two earning a twitching eye from the blunette.

"S-shut up Nao, just keep looking" Nao smirked at hearing the blunette's reply but merely tossed it aside.

Mai shuffled some books across before catching sight on an interesting note. "Hey Natsuki!"

"You found it?" Natsuki rushed over to Mai with Nao in tow with her eyes lit up with joy.

"No, but..." standing up, Mai turned to Natsuki flashing a piece of paper before the blunette. "What is this?"

"What is what?" Natsuki leaned in over the piece of paper reading the title upside down. '_Shiz en Blanc, oh crap!_' snatching the paper from Mai's hands, Natsuki hid it behind her back taking no notice of the small red blush crawling onto her cheeks. "I-it's nothing"

"Nothing huh, let me see" taking a step towards Natsuki, Mai smiled in mischief as she gave a signal to Nao who nodded her head in reply. Focusing the blunette's attention onto her, Mai continued her staunching approaching sending the blunette back in fear. Nao slowly stretched her arm out around Natsuki's back grabbing hold of the piece of paper.

"Got it!" Nao rejoiced snatching the paper from Natsuki's grasp. "Read it Mai!" strolling happily over to the saffron haired girl, Nao delivered the paper into Mai's hands who was quick to take read.

"Shiz en Blanc? Sounds like a recipe" Natsuki quickly lunged over at Mai only to fall face first onto the ground as Mai side stepped to the left. "Hold her down Nao" Nao nodded her head before diving on top of the blunette pinning the girl in place.

"Argh, get off of me!" Natsuki grunted as she tried to push the flame haired girl off. "Damn, you're heavier than you look"

"Hm, there appear to be instructions. Step one: Take a freshly ripe Shizuru from the family" Mai raised in eye brow but continued to read. "Step two: place the Shizuru into the bedroom and hold her in place. Step three: grab a few bottles, 6-11 bottles of Mayonnaise and lay them out near the bedside table." A smile grew on Nao's lips as she looked down to see the blush on Natsuki's face was growing in colour and size.

"Step four: strip the Shizuru of her clothing in a seductive like manner. Don't forget to nibble her ear"

"Bwahahahaha! This is too much, I think I'm gonna ahahaha!" Nao exploded into laughter earning a few curse remarks from Natsuki.

"Step five: Now that the Shizuru is under your spell, take the bottles of Mayonnaise and marinate her skin completely, even in her 'special' area" Mai felt a rush of blood stream to her head looking down to see blood dripping from her nose. "Step six: now that the dish is made, lick down every inch of her until she screams. Makes 2-3 servings, depending on how horny she is" a moment of silence filled the room, except for the funeral music playing inside of Natsuki's head.

Mai and Nao burst into laughter building the blunette's anger level through the roof. Taking this moment of distraction, Natsuki shoved Nao of her before pouncing at Mai snatching the paper from her hands. "Shut the fuck up you two!"

"Geez Natsuki aha, no need to be rude... or horny" Nao and Mai shot back into laughter making the blunette grind her teeth hard.

"S-Shut up!" the blush on Natsuki's cheeks turned a dark shade of red as stem began to blow out from her ears.

"Wow, I never knew Natsuki wrote down the styles of sex she does. Maybe there's more!" Mai suggested out loud as Natsuki's eyes widened in horror. Nao held her laughs, turning to the blunette with a smile that sent shivers down Natsuki's spine.

"Hm, you may be right Mai. Perhaps if Natsuki is kind enough, she'll let us borrow some, no?" Mai was quick to respond as the two slowly approached the blunette who cowered her back against the wall.

"Ara, what is taking Natsuki so long?" all three pairs of eyes shifted towards the door at the honey brunette standing seductively before them. "Natsuki still hasn't found her sock yet?"

"Yes, but we found one of her sex positions" Nao spoke aloud earning yet another blush from Natsuki.

"Oh, which one?" Shizuru didn't even look shocked to say as she just kept her gentle smile on.

"The Shiz en Blanc one"

"Oh, so you found it! I've been missing the recipe from my book for ages" reaching from behind, Shizuru held out a thick book that made Nao and Mai's eyes widen in surprise.

Mai squinted her eyes taking a closer look at the title of the book. "The Karma Sutra of Natsuki and Shizuru"

"Yep, over a thousand different styles of sex me and Natsuki have performed" Shizuru cheerfully replied taking no notice of the petrified look upon Natsuki's face.

"Oh really, are they graphical?" Nao asked her eyes innocently bubbling before the brunette.

"Hai, we even have a DVD" Mai turned to Nao who nodded happily.

"Can we try some?"

"NO!" Natsuki screamed out from the distance.

"Natsuki, found your sock"

**End **

**Author: Okay, for those who know about cooking, this is a made up recipe, it is not real.... otherwise I would be having it every day. Read and review if you liked this!**


End file.
